The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless charging can be used by a source device to charge the battery of a user device. For example, a charging station can charge an electric vehicle and a charging pad can charge a portable electronic device wirelessly. In an example, U.S. 2016/0052414 A1 discloses a vehicle charging system that includes a tire pad configured to output signals indicative of a tire location and controls the movement of a transmitter coil based on the output signals.